Equinox Lecture
Welcome back class, sorry for the delay, I was preoccupied with my Marellion harem, it's apparently cheaper to rent them by the half-dozen. I'd also like to apologize if my voice is a little raspy, that's my fault though for making a safe word instead of a safe gesture. Now, on to today's lesson, the entirely male species Equinox Biology The Equinox live primarily in the seas of Vyatkaloosa, but are capable of living outside of water for upwards of a week. Their thin frames and tall stature make their movements on land slightly clumsy, but they more than make up for it with their elegant and calculated movements in the water. No (1st patreon supporter), I wouldn't know if that is also how they are in bed, I'd assume cold and pompous and not caring if you got off and then steals your book idea and makes it to the Federation's Best Seller list when IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MEEEEEE!... I'm sorry, that got away from me. Moving on. Equinox are usually dressed in loose fitting garb which accentuates their movements in the water. They are also quite see-thru when wet. Equinox pregnancy lasts only for one month, and they are capable of breeding with Marellions, both impregnating and receiving. Society The Equinox have a complex city system underneath the oceans which are capable of raising out of the ocean and selectively flooding and draining individual rooms to facilitate the needs of whatever species occupies it. What was that (2nd patreon supporter), no I've never been to one of their cities...not like I didn't ask to go though..."Hey Farrel, we've been dating for a while now, maybe I could meet your parents?" "Love to babe, but this weeks kinda bad, why don't we go to bed and sleep on it if you catch my drift." Lousy sack of shit. The Equinox managed to convince the Marellions that they would not be able to function properly without their guidance, and the Marellions ignorantly accepted, so the Marellions ended up electing Equinox to some of the highest positions in their government and altering some of their facilities with Equinox technology and flood rooms. Citizenship Equinox don't usually leave Vyatkaloosa, so they can focus on their war with the Pegaturians, but several have joined Space Corps partially as a diplomatic way of ensuring reinforcements in case they start to lose the war, while others joined in order to prove their intellectual superiority WHICH THEY DO NOT HAVE. AND NO (3rd patreon supporter) IT'S NOT JUST MY EX, IT'S ALL OF THEM, THEY ALL SUCK. I DON'T NEED PROOF (3rd patreon supporter) IT'S A FACT... ahem Now while I must admit Equinox technology has revolutionized our warp drives and urine filtration systems to keep our drinking supply stocked, oh hush (4th patreon supporter) we're in the middle of empty space, where did you think our water came from, the Space Corps would be worse off without their innovations. Lesser known Equinox inventions and innovations are instantaneous short range teleporters, the telescoping vibrator, and the waterproof holo vid which the exclusive rights were sold to porn company DankPeen, but I think you all knew that one already. Now next week we'll be talking about the ultra violent race, the Pegaturians, which I think we'd all agree will be a far more pleasant discussion. Category:Lectures Category:Fan Fic